


前路漫漫(Chinese translation)/ It's a long way forward

by TwiggyW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Time Skip, Psychological Trauma, allusions to symptoms of depression, mentions of canonical child abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiggyW/pseuds/TwiggyW
Summary: Generous translation authorization from donutsandcoffee on her beautiful piece, "it's a long way forward".





	前路漫漫(Chinese translation)/ It's a long way forward

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's a long way forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843483) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



在山治的经验里，有好消息和坏消息这句话，后面跟的通常不是什么好事。

虽然谈不上世间最糟心的一句话，但绝对也能算榜上前列了。头顶上方，海军的军舰就在外面，而下面的情况更可怕。路飞，停下，马上回来——操，他出去了。大多数时候才没有什么好消息和坏消息——而是祸不单行，雪上加霜。妈的。

所以当山治在医务室的床上醒来，听到乔巴说有好消息和坏消息时，他不无夸张地感叹：“我这是要死了吧。”

乔巴被山治的演技逗笑了，看来情况不算太坏。“你才不会死啦，山治。”乔巴微笑着说，但很快又皱起眉头，“还是说你觉得自己快死掉了？糟了，快来人叫医生——”

“你就是医生。”他提醒小医师，伸手轻轻拍了拍它的脑袋，“别担心。我没事，乔巴。”

他试着给乔巴一个安慰的微笑，可发现自己做不到。这是种奇怪的感觉，就好像努力想要点开自己后脑勺上的一个开关，却只能看着它自己跳掉。他几乎是本能地伸出手，戳了戳自己的脸，但除了皮肤的触感什么也没有；没有绷带和奇怪的伤口，也没有铁面具……

山治马上转变了话题，避免接着想下去。“艾斯还在吗？”

乔巴摇了摇头。“战斗之后我们就分开了。”

虽然有点遗憾但并不意外——这场战斗本来就是白胡子海贼团跟一个对他们怀恨在心的海贼之间的纠纷，草帽团不过是碰巧在离开空岛后又遇上艾斯，被波及到罢了。

山治想起艾斯时有一丝怅然。他喜欢艾斯这个人——他自信的样子，以及他自然而然流露出的好哥哥气质。路飞显然敬仰着他。山治想起艾斯一脸宠溺地揉着路飞脑袋的场景，忍不住心里一颤。

尽管山治并不了解真正的好哥哥应该是什么样的。至少那时候……

他阻止自己继续想下去。打起精神，你这白痴，他暗暗自责道。事到如今还想起他们的事，而且这么一会儿就想起两次，一点儿也不正常。一定是被其它海贼揍的伤比想象的还严重。

说起来，“所以好消息是什么？”

乔巴紧张地翻动眼前的表格，回避着山治的视线。“你只有左脚受了骨折……”

山治一阵呻吟。“这也算好消息吗？”

“没有明显的永久性伤害。”乔巴马上补充，“断得很干净，所以痊愈后不会有任何问题。一般来说，骨折都需要六到八周的恢复期，但就你的情况，我估计最多不超过三周。”

山治试着动了动左腿。动的时候有点疼，但感觉不明显，看来不算太糟，虽然对做饭还是会有影响。“那坏消息呢？”

乔巴叹了口气，试着蓄了蓄力，最后悄悄说道：“你的脸……”

山治肚子一沉。脸？他的脸怎么了？他看着乔巴肩膀耷拉下来的样子，暗自做了最坏的打算——也许是脸上多了道大疤？女士们会怎么看啊？哦，操，这下他跟索隆就相称了。真是有够糟心。

他挣扎着爬到镜子面前，尽力不把重量压在左腿上，然后从镜中看到了一张憔悴的脸。本来也没啥好震惊的，他毕竟刚从战斗中回来——可他还是吓了一跳。因为这张脸透露着一种刻骨的沮丧，嘴角向下耷拉，眉毛扭曲作一团。他试着去抚平这个纠结的表情。

但他做不到。

他试着微笑。嘴角虽然往上扯了扯，但看起来就是个苦笑。他试着大笑，却显得一脸哭笑不得。

“乔巴，我到底是怎么了？”

 

+++

 

“再来一次！再来一次！“路飞欢呼着冲向山治，回应他的是正面朝脸的一脚踢击。

山治把他踢向已经脸朝下趴在地上的乌索普，两人砰的一声撞在一起。他用威胁的目光瞪着叠在甲板上的两人。

“再有人弄这些幺蛾子下次就踢进海里。”

路飞和乌索普不情不愿地说了声好，索隆在一旁窃笑，但好在谁都没敢再说什么。

 

当乔巴把这个消息告诉大家时，谁都不以为意。草帽团在伟大航道上碰到的各种稀奇古怪的能力里，表情果实根本算不上什么。而山治也不想告诉他们，这对他的影响并不仅仅在脸上。

乌索普马上试着讲了一个笑话，失败之后，又跟路飞一起偷偷去挠山治痒痒。结果非但没把他逗笑，两人还都挨了踢。

“这可不是好玩的事！”他吼道。

“还是有点点好玩的哦。”罗宾在旁腹黑地笑了笑。

“罗宾酱……”山治一声哀嚎，无力地倒在她跟前。

“哦！”索隆故作惊讶，“这下表情对了。”

山治虽然想努力地瞪他，可只能做出哀怨的脸。都不知道是这张丧脸让他不高兴，还是因为不高兴让他的脸更丧。这他妈就是个恶性循环。

他捏了捏鼻梁，让自己冷静下来。“那个恶魔果实能力者呢？他去哪了？”

船员们面面相觑，最后路飞说道：“艾斯把他跟其它海贼一起带回去受罚了。”

去他妈的冷静。“什么！？那我怎么办！？”

“冷静点厨子，”索隆插了一句，“我们已经审问过他了。”

“他的果实能力会把人的表情冻结在被击中那瞬的记忆和情绪里，”乔巴解释道，“表情冻结之后，能力者自己也没办法解除，必须靠本人把那种心情分解掉才能脱离果实的控制。”

乌索普缓缓从地板上坐起来，歪着头问道：“你为什么会难过啊？”

“因为我他妈的断了一条腿？”他咬牙切齿地说，乌索普立刻吓得爬到了一边。“我也不知道，那是一瞬间的事，我之后好像就失去意识了。”

这并不是实话。山治记得被击中的那个瞬间——熟悉的痛感混合着一种陌生的感觉，就好像有人把手塞进他的胸口里揉捏，把肋骨和心脏都挤在一起。山治对疼痛的忍耐度很高，体格也很好，但那一刻他清晰地感受到了一丝恐惧，有几秒钟他在想，就这样了，我要死了。

跟许多年前在岩石上快要饿死的时候一样，濒死前他心里想的事只有一件……

“那就很简单了！”乔巴开心地说，打断了山治的思绪，“如果这个表情是因为腿断的疼痛引起的，那只要把腿伤养好，果实能力就会消失了！”

大家都同意了乔巴的看法，事情好像到此告一段落。山治并不想让他们操心，所以他也跟着附和，尽管自己心里对这个解释是半点不买账的。

而在这期间眼睛一直跟着他的索隆，心里想的，也和他一样。

 

+++

 

山治已经预料到了索隆会来厨房。

“哟。”他打了个招呼，一边左脚离地，一边靠着案台保持平衡，一只手搅拌着晚饭的汤。“晚饭还没好。”  
“我又不是来吃饭的。”索隆还是一如既往的直接。这点山治也预料到了。虽然他们正式交往才几周，但山治了解他的时间远不止于此。早在他们一起航行的那几个月，他就已经了解他了，作为伙伴，作为对手，作为人，或许比他自己还要了解。

不过这缠上腰间的手臂倒是没有料到。

“你是没看到我在做饭吗。”他嘲笑道，尽量让自己的声音轻快点。他向后靠进索隆的怀里，背部压着剑士的胸口。

索隆显然对他假笑不买账，嘟哝了一声，把脸埋进山治的颈窝。

山治叹了口气，伸手把锅子盖上。“行啦，我投降。怎么回事？”

“你看起来一脸屎样。”索隆埋在他肩膀说。

山治对男友的直白嗤之以鼻。“谢谢提醒。”

“不，我是说真的。你——”他停了一下，好像陷入了沉思。山治撇过头去看索隆的脸。他很少看到索隆这么沮丧的表情，这让他有点担心。

“我都见过无数次你战斗的样子了。我知道你才不会因为疼就……你脸上的这个表情，跟受伤其实没有半点关系吧？”

山治听到自己的心脏砰砰直跳。没想到索隆居然会注意到这种细节，而且还是在战斗中。他拼命转动大脑，想办法避开这个现在他还没有准备的对话，然后突然想到了最近发现的一个非常有效的分散注意力的方法。

他转过身，拉住索隆给了他一个吻。

这个吻又温润又炽热，舌尖辗转厮磨，而且看起来足够令索隆分心了，因为他一边回应一边发出愉悦的低吟。山治玩味地咬住索隆的下唇，这让索隆放在他腰间的手不自觉紧了紧。

“别想蒙混过关。”山治一放开他的嘴唇索隆就埋怨道，虽然两只手已经乖乖地滑向了山治的臀部。

“好吧。”山治希望此刻他能摆出一个淘气的微笑。取而代之，他在索隆锁骨中间的窝上吻了吻。“我们现在就不能不谈这个么？”

索隆用手抬起山治的下巴，动作非常轻柔，轻柔到完全不像他平时给人的印象。这个姿势让山治的心在胸腔里猛地鼓动了一下。他很庆幸索隆又低头陷入吻里，否则他可能忍不住会说些傻话。肉麻的自白，什么的。

“好吧，”索隆抵着他的嘴唇说，然后马上又加了一句，“仅限于现在。谁让你这家伙嘴上不饶人。”

山治真的很想做一个淘气的笑脸了。“绿藻头终于承认我吻技好啦？”

“闭嘴。”索隆说道，但没有否认。山治就当他默认了。

索隆沿着山治的后颈一路吻下去时，山治心想，这头野兽只是反应过度，保护过度罢了。他山治一直都能把自己的事处理得很好，这种简单的小事，也不会例外。

 

+++

 

然而他没能做到。

山治在烟屁股上狠狠地咬了一口，挫败地把它吐到一边的人行道上。

被恶魔果实击中以来已经过了三周，他的腿迅速地恢复着，他的脸却没有一丝复原的迹象。

这个悲催的表情真的有够烦人，他已经不止一次在市场碰到陌生人好心劝他回家歇息，好像因为这张脸他就突然变成了一个瘸脚老人似的。他试着不去理会那些人，但并不容易，考虑到他都没办法对他们笑回去。采购花了比平时多两倍的时间，等他回到船上时，通常都没有足够的时间干点别的了。

酒吧里的干架更是烦人，总有人看他一脸好像随时都要哭出来的样子就以为他好欺负。好吧，这个假设倒也不是没道理。可谁要以为他黑足山治好欺负，他是绝不会让对方好过的。于是他在过去三周里被赶出酒吧的次数比之前一辈子加起来都多。

然后，就是女士们。

岛屿上的女士们，理应被他献上微笑和无上关怀的女士们，现在一看到他出现就躲得远远的。不管怎么说，再怎样的甜言蜜语和绅士风度，配上一脸刚杀了邻居家狗狗的表情都不太受欢迎。

但最糟糕的，还是船上女士们的反应。

“你不是说真的吧，娜美桑？”他不敢置信地说，试着挤出笑容，内心恳求自己脸上的肌肉能让嘴角翘起来，但最终只挤出了一张鬼脸。

“不，我就是这个意思，山治君。”她看起来有点歉疚。“这些动作啦……”她稍稍朝山治比划了一下，“跟这张脸搭在一起实在很怪。所以要么你收敛一点，要么就暂时不要呆在我和罗宾身边。”

太荒谬了，绝对不可能。这就好像告诉他让他选是要跳入火山还是躺在针毡上一样。他转向罗宾试图寻求支持：“罗宾酱……”

“抱歉了，厨师桑。”对方做了个抱歉的手势，“或许等你的腿痊愈以后吧。”

“如果你们希望这样的话。”他让步了，此刻的心情就像他的表情一样难过。

 

+++

 

他的腿终于痊愈了。

他的脸还是没有变化。

每个人都开始向他投以担心的目光。山治安慰他们说他没事，并无视掉在自己每次尝试微笑都失败时，内心那阵越来越强烈的忧伤。

 

+++

 

山治喝地一下惊醒。

他猛地坐起来，动作太大以至于吊床差点翻过来。幸好索隆立刻警醒，坐起来用自己的体重把吊床另半边压下去。

这几天他们比之前更频繁地睡在一起。梅利号的吊床对两个大男人来说还是窄了点，但倒不会窄到让人讨厌，刚刚好够他感觉到身后索隆带着体温的压力，每晚伴他入睡。

可这会儿，索隆密切盯住他的眼光，倒是让他希望他是自己一个人睡的了。

“又做梦了？”索隆压着声音问，担心吵醒其他人。

山治觉得没必要撒谎，于是点了点头。“嗯。”

“这周第三次了。”他没说出口的是，情况越来越糟糕了，但山治明白。这句没说出口的话悬在他俩之间的空气里。

山治把手按在他的胸前，感觉他心脏的大声跳动。他不太记得清噩梦的内容，记忆迅速地糊成了一片，但他能猜到它和什么有关。真让人讨厌。他讨厌那些混蛋在这么多年之后还影响着他，讨厌只要一想起他那些兄弟手仍忍不住颤抖，讨厌去想起被打得遍体鳞伤的感觉……

“我没事。”他哽咽道。这声音听起来连自己都说服不了，但他没办法再装得更好了。

索隆伸手抚上他的脸，他忍不住抖了一下。

“‘没事’，哈。”索隆说道。他的指尖又冷又湿，山治突然意识到自己哭了。

“操。”他试着抹掉眼泪，却好像开了闸一般，“操。操。操。”他咒骂着，感觉一直以来压在胸口的那股浓烈又窒息的难过全都涌了出来，眼泪怎么也止不住。真是太操蛋了。

他都没注意到索隆把他拉进了怀里。他靠着索隆的胸口抽泣，而另一个男人伸出手在他背上安抚地划圈。

他陷入了迷迷糊糊半睡半醒的状态。他的眼皮在灼烧，肋骨也疼得像刀刺，然后他想起索隆，这个对他一无隐瞒的人。也许，也许……把自己的这部分过去跟某个人分享，并不是一件太糟糕的事。

 

+++

 

“我想要给妈妈做饭。”山治说。

他等了一会儿，确定这句话有被听到，然后看索隆从食物中缓慢地抬起头，眨了眨眼。“啥？”

他们刚停靠上另一个岛屿。梅利号上只有他们两人，所以根本不存在有人偷听的情况，但山治还是没办法大声说出口。“我被击中时，我以为——以为自己要死了。每当这种时候我脑子里就只想着一件事。”他解释道，“你没说错，跟腿断了没有关系，而是，‘我想要给妈妈做饭。’”

索隆盯着他。山治被他盯得有些局促不安。沉默了好一阵索隆才说道，“你还记得你妈妈？”

“记得的不太多，但……足够了。”他说。索隆跟他说起过古伊娜的事，说起过他过去的一切。山治提醒自己，至少妈妈的这部分他是有权知道的。“她是在我八岁时离世的。她以前尝过我做的东西，那时候我才刚开始学，有时候我会想，要是她能尝尝我现在的手艺，会有什么样的感想。”

索隆点了点头。山治很感激他没有向他表现出半吊子的同情，然后意识到索隆很可能比大多数人都更了解，这种被时间抹淡的悲伤的感觉。

“你觉得能力无法消除跟这个有关吗？”索隆猜道。

“我想不到别的了。”山治耸了耸肩，“然后就是，我知道听起来有点蠢啦，但是这个幻想，怎么说，随着时间也产生了点变化……就是，变成，想要跟爱人一起给妈妈做饭，这样的感觉。”最后一句是嘀咕出来的。

这几个词花了点时间才在索隆脑袋里消化了。在他理解的那一瞬间，山治就看到索隆露出了一脸不怀好意的笑容。

“是什么？最后一句没怎么听清啊，厨子。”索隆说。

山治感到脸上一阵燥热。“闭嘴。”

“你想要我见你妈妈，哈？”

“你丫闭嘴。”山治有一半是喊出来的。索隆大笑起来，山治暗自庆幸剑士没有发飙跟他说分手或什么的。  
“反正，”他提高嗓门，盖住响亮的笑声，“我想给她做点简单的东西，比如说便当。”

提到食物的时候笑声终于停歇下来。这野兽真是好懂。“哦？我以为你要做些傻里傻气的豪华大餐呢。”  
“老子的大餐才不傻气，混蛋。”山治反驳道，开始准备食材，“我以前给她做过很多便当，所以我觉得这次也做便当好了，这样她可以有个比较。”

索隆赞同的哼了一声，站起来准备帮手。虽然他通常只帮忙洗过盘子，但山治见识过他耍刀的样子，这点在厨房里还是有很多能用得上的地方的。“把这个切了。”他递给索隆砧板和刀，上面放着一摞洋葱，“切成小块，注意别把砧板砍穿。”

“嗯。”这一次，索隆没有跟他顶嘴。

有一会儿，两人陷入了和谐的宁静，只有山治偶尔发出一些指令。虽然过程中有些小事故，比如烧坏了盘子，和不小心砍坏了一两块砧板，总体来说，便当做的还是十分顺利的。

完成的便当放在眼前时，两人都难以置信地盯着它看。

然后索隆先开了口。“呃，山治妈妈，”他说，“你儿子虽然是个惹人烦的混蛋厨子，”

山治差点没忍住给他一脚，但抬起头发现索隆盯着便当的眼神非常认真。

“不过，呃，他偶尔还是能做出些好吃的东西，而且他让大家都很快乐，包括我。”索隆局促地挠了挠头，“所以我希望你也一样。”

这么久以来头一次，山治感到了胸口涌起一股暖流。他花了好几秒才意识到，这种感觉是幸福。这一刻，身处于厨房之中，索隆的肩抵着他的，他的心被填得很满。这一刻他是自由的，远离了童年那个漂浮的王国，仿佛还看到了母亲的微笑。

 

+++

 

书里的童话故事一般到此就落下帷幕。主人公找到了归宿，公主得到了王子的吻，众人自此皆大欢喜。  
但山治的人生不是童话。

那一刻他心满意足，并且尝试着让自己笑起来。可他还是做不到，这一次，他再也没法忽视内心的刺痛感。

 

+++

 

山治步履维艰地向船走去。

跟索隆一起做便当之后已经过去一周，他仍然没有要复原的迹象。胸口那股令人窒息的感觉仍揪着他不放，噩梦变得更加频繁，几乎每晚都要发作一次。

这总让他想起刚刚逃脱的那段日子，饥肠辘辘，满身都是伤痕。山治突然对自己的软弱涌生出一种发自内心的厌恶。对自己这个人的厌恶。

他一心一意地沉浸在自己的想法里，都没留意到笼罩在梅利号上诡异的宁静，以他们这船人来说不可能存在的宁静。推开厨房门时，他甚至都没留意到窗户后面的影子。

迎接他的是扑面而来的礼花。

真的是扑面而来。

直接撞到了他的鼻子上。他一边揉着脸一边听到娜美生气地说：“你应该对准他脑袋上面啦白痴！”

“啊，抱歉啦，娜美！”路飞假装小声道，“别喊出来嘛，我还想着我们要给他惊喜呢！”

“我看是来不及了。”罗宾的声音，然后有谁打开了灯。

厨房里到处都摆满了食物。柜台上摆着一大碗米饭，旁边围了一大圈菜，餐桌上还有一个叠了好几层，就算是山治也觉得很厉害的大蛋糕。他见过每个人做饭的样子，所以知道饭和菜主要是乌索普和罗宾做的，而蛋糕上面都是娜美写的字。

天花板上还挂着一张大条幅，上面写着“生日快乐山治”，还有路飞熟悉的涂鸦。

他才意识到，恶魔果实的这些糟心事让他把自己的生日都给忘了。

“生日快乐！”声音乱七八糟的，路飞的嘴巴被娜美扯着只能拉长了音喊，混杂着乔巴兴奋的拍掌声，但山治仍觉得这是他听过最好听的声音。

“你们怎么——”他一下子有点慌乱。他都不敢相信大家居然记得，或者说不敢相信他们居然知道自己的生日，他从来都没说过，早就忘记庆祝生日是怎么一回事了，“我都没……”

“剑士桑慷慨地告诉我们了。”罗宾说，无视索隆在背后抗议，我才没心思去记什么混蛋厨子的生日，闭嘴。

看着大家围着他吵吵嚷嚷，为他庆祝，山治好像突然明白了。

他虽然断了腿，但心里的痛苦让他更难受。他一开始以为是因为妈妈，可他错了——那些噩梦早就暗示过他真正的原因到底是什么。

好像感应到了山治心情的转变般，路飞从柜台那边伸长了脖子过来，草帽比人还要先跑到山治的视线前，帽沿歪向一边，盖住了他的右眼。

“你喜欢吗？”路飞问。

山治正咬着娜美的蛋糕，但他知道路飞问的不是蛋糕的事。

他毫不犹豫的回答：“喜欢。”

“那你还难过吗？”

山治想了一会儿。他的心底始终徘徊着一丝痛苦，就像一阵在他体内缓缓回荡的嗡鸣。恶魔果实的能力可能强化了这种感觉，但它不会对不存在的感觉起效。“我觉得我一直都有点。”他低声承认道，想起那个铁栏杆和铁面具背后孤零零的小孩。不过他又想起这个为他而准备的宴会，想起了草帽团的大家，于是补充道：“但现在不了。”

“现在不了。”路飞重复着他的话。

“多亏了你，你们大家，我感觉好多了。”

路飞露出了一个大大的笑容。“那你就是高兴了。”一句毋庸置疑的肯定语气。

山治看了看身边吵吵闹闹的一群人。“我是很高兴。”他同意道。

“你知道人在高兴的时候会做什么吗？”路飞把草帽摘下来，稳稳地按在山治头上，“会笑。山治，你也该笑出来。”

山治感觉到草帽盖在他的脑袋上，而它的温度包裹着他的心；他终于，终于笑了出来。

 

+++

 

山治想起了小时候。

他想起了那个阴暗的囚室，铁面具难闻的味道，身上伤口的疤痕。那些疤痕就算痊愈了好像也不会从他心里消失。他想起有时候他们会停靠岛屿，他偷偷躲起来，远远地观察岛上的人们。他想起他看到一个小孩，在和他的兄弟们嬉笑打闹。他想起自己那时候想过，我也想要这样的家人。

他还想起了被恶魔果实击中的那天。除了朝他过来的那一发攻击，还有一发是击向路飞的。他看到艾斯扑过去把路飞拉到一边，手臂紧紧地护在他身前。

他想起被恶魔果实击中时，他在想，我也想要这样的家人。

 

+++

 

“我要讲个睡前故事。”山治爬上瞭望台的时候说。

索隆继续举着他的杠铃。“我还没要睡觉。”

“很久很久以前，”山治无视他自顾自地说下去，“有一个小鬼，他爸爸是金子做的，妈妈是幽灵；他还有几个兄弟姐妹，但他们的双手沾满血腥。”

索隆停了停，缓慢地把杠铃放下了。

山治没有看他的眼睛。“他八岁的时候，他的家人受够了他，把他扔进铁牢房，希望他跟老鼠一起腐烂殆尽。但他没死。”他停了一下，感觉声音有点颤抖，“虽然有时候感觉他有一小部分已经死去了。”

他抬起头看向索隆。“这个孩子的名字叫文思莫克·山治。”

索隆大步跨过瞭望台，把他拉进怀里，双手抱住他的肩。山治的气息喷在他的脖子上，他把一只手滑下去，握住了山治的手腕。

“你知道最搞笑的部分是什么吗？”他笑起来，笑声却好像卡在了喉咙里，“这小鬼以为这都是他应得的，这么久以来，他觉得这就是他家人理所应当的样子。”

他感觉到索隆的手紧了紧。“才不是。这听起来一点都不像家人。”

山治闭上了眼。“嗯，不像。”

他看着索隆的胸口以一种稳定安心的节奏一起一伏，然后听到索隆说：“不过这小鬼最后还是找到他的家人了。”然后他以一种更坚定的声音补充道，就好像他觉得必须要让山治听到一样，“真正的家人。”

山治想起乌索普被人戳穿谎言时战战兢兢的笑容，乔巴在听到笑话时忍不住发出的咯咯笑声；想起罗宾总是意味深长的微笑，娜美喝到她喜欢的饮料时绽放的笑脸，以及路飞扯着他的橡胶脸大笑的样子。还有索隆，他的伙伴，对手，同等的另一半——把他当作重要的东西般紧握着的这个人。

他心底里的痛苦仍在。它已经存在了很长的时间，以后或许也会一直在那里。但是现在，当他抬头看到伙伴们的笑脸时，他知道，自己也能够笑出来了。

“这小鬼找到他的家人了。”山治同意道，靠进对方的怀抱里。虽然结局不是皆大欢喜，但也已经足够。

 

END.

 

+++  
原作者后记：感觉需要声明一下，最后一幕山治在自己的名字前加上文思莫克，并不是用来指代自己，他把自己看作和“文思莫克·山治”不同的个体，只是在讲到过去时用这个名字来表示过去的那个他。


End file.
